Brains and Brawn
by Hell's Little Innocent Angel
Summary: I always knew I wasn't normal but I just expected something less... Extreme. And now I'm working for an orginization and I've become friends with a criminal that I was supposed to arrest.. Ain't life just fun like that?
1. My life's story

The night was cold and dark, mysterious and dangerous. In a city with no stars, the moonlight made it look even more dangerous, Who would think of it beautiful? The streetlights were no more then five feet apart, but they created deep shadows. And what could be lurking in those shadows? Thugs, rapists, people of that sort. Ugly beasts thinking it would be 'fun' to torture innocent teenaged girls. Or even jab some innocent pedestrians with a knife. They all fucking disgust me. So that's my reason to beat the living shit out of them. And repeat it multiple times. Oh right, you might not understand what I'm on about since you don't even know me.

I'm Elizabeth Adalia Azure Whight. I'm 16 years old, I have long platinum blonde hair that falls in ringlets down my back and bangs that frames my face, big hazel doe like eyes, a heart shaped face, a petite height, a curvy yet athletic body, an high I.Q., a bad mouth, brute strength and a now deadly temper, to rap it all up an ugly past. Well here's the story I guess...

My life is not what it used to be. At 8 years old I was happy, always smiling like the stupid little kid that I was. But that changed as soon as my parents went home from work one night and were killed and tortured infront of me and in my parent's very mansion no less. Yes Mansion, My parents were rich.. So were my Aunt and Uncle but they died in a suspicious car accident that seemed like an all too perfectly arranged plan. And I was snapped into reality. A very horrible reality.

So My Godparents took me in. They were rich too but... They were killed by the same fucking assassins. So I was the sole heir to all the money and riches yet I felt empty, and guilty I should have been strong enough to protect them I should have seen it coming I always felt or saw someone watching me but I always thought I was hallucinating. I was stupid. Now I usually lived my life alone and it's either I was violent and thrashing or quiet and emotionless. I loved books ,they were like my only companions, I was always reading and I was usually in the music room always composing songs with different genres. I even had my own personal library and I have a small door. Where there was a room for me since I spent most of my time there. So I already read all of the books in my library when I was 10 years old. I'm a fast reader. And I've learned how to play a lot of instruments.

I was home schooled but the lessons were so advanced that you would think they were making a new einstein and I was fucking annoyed by it. I also learned several languages and I now speak them fluently not willingly of course. The next day I decided to do something particularly fun.

I started to master all of the martial arts until one punch from me can make your whole body explode, how to kill you in one blow with only a chopstick as a weapon. That kind of stuff. So one night I was walking from the convenient store, I saw a girl ,about 15 or 16, being suddenly held from the back by a guy. And she was being gropped by him. Disgusting.  
>She screamed "Help!" and squirmed, trying to break free from the guy. The guy told her to stop moving ,well, more like growled. I took action, I ran up to them being sure to keep quiet. I jabbed my fingers into his neck knocking him out. Seeing her nod after I asked her if she was okay, I told her to go home. While she ran away I felt an unbelievable surge of happiness when I saved someone's life the kind of happiness I never felt ever since I saw my family die.<p>

I looked over to the paralyzed man and he seemed to be struggling to stand up. I became angry. This filth doesn't deserve to live I thought as I grabbed his weak left arm and twisted it making him scream in agony. I'm pretty sure I broke his arm. Good for him. I could've given him more than a broken arm. Like I don't know a broken rib or two and some concussions maybe more. You wanna know why I especially want to kill rapists? My sister -yes i had a sister she was 6 years old when it happened- was raped it was one of the tortures forced upon her.  
>Instead of torturing him further, I hit a spot that would killed him instantly and threw him over my shoulder and raced to the police station and used my red scarf to cover my face. So that's what I do now, I roam the night in England and protect innocent people and get a few more extra punches for rapists. And they called me "The Scarlet" Because of the scarf and mask I usually wore.<p>

Now I'm back from a nights work and tired as hell. "Damn, I'm hungry" I mumbled my stomach growling agreeing with me. I walked to the kitchen my whole body groaning in protest each movement. When I reached the refridgerator i reached out to open it but felt a jolt of pain.

"Son of bitch!" I yelled out suddenly remembering where the pain came from. Some idiotic thug came at me with a knife aiming at my heart I dodged at the last minute and sidestepped then killed him instantly with one punch to the head and to my dismay he got to slice some flesh on my right arm. "I'll work on that later. First I need me some food" I said reaching for the refridgerator again but felt a tingling sensation on my right arm. I rolled my sleeves up again expecting to see a horribly bloodied open wound but instead saw a thin white clean scar. I just got myself healed without doing anything.

Okay freak out mode later burger making now. 


	2. I'm a freak!

After eating five burgers, two hash browns, some big ass fish and a whole glass of milkshake, but even that won't save me from my freak-out mode which hit me full blast which ain't good unless you want to puke your guts out. And now I'm sitting in my private living room freshly showered with my bloodied shirt in hand. I looked at my right arm trying to find the white scar that was there a few moments ago then at my bloodied shirt.

I repeated that about ten times. "Okay Ellie breathe in breathe out, Okay I'm just imagining things. Yeah, that's it I'm hallucinating." I repeated "And now I'm talking to myself. What a great night I got cut by a thug, found out I'm a fucking freak and now I'm insane. Great just fantastic" I grumbled angrily pulling the pillow I'm sitting on off from under my ass and shoved it at my face and screamed with all my might and tried to kill myself with lack of air. Sadly the pillow didn't kill me what it did was make my lungs feel like it was being burnt to ash.

As I walked to the front door that led to the street I called out to the maids "I'll be taking a walk outside don't get worried if I don't come back for my usual cerfew" Yes i gave myself a cerfew 'cause if I don't sleep at that exact time I usually collapse a second later but right now I have so much energy running through me I needed to exert some. And get my head straight in the process would be nice too.

While walking I heard from about 5 blocks from here a girl crying saying -pleading for them to get away from her. I was hurtled into a flashback of my sister being raped and my temper flared.

I ran effortlessly ,which would've freaked me out but the blinding rage inside me distracted my brain, and was at my destination in a second I was crouching as I growled then stood up gracefully "This doesn't seem fair 5 guys against one 13 year old girl. Hmm... Wanna even the odds a bit?" I suggested giving them a feral predatory- like grin.

"A hot babe this must be our lucky night boys" Ugly number one said not understanding my grin and looked me over. Strike one. "Wanna have some fun sweetheart?" Ugly number two said smiling at me showing his rotten brown teeth slowly looking up-and-down at my body too. Strike two. "We're gonna have some fun with you tonight" Ugly number three said coming closer into my hitting range. Strike three, bitch.

I gave them one last evil smile then ran behind one of them "Where'd she go?" he said confused he looked around trying to find me I whispered into his ear "Right here" Then snapped his head into a position that cannot be lived through.

Hearing a sickening crack made me smirk. I ran near another one then kicked him in the balls the punched his head satisfied when hearing another sickening crack. Knowing he's dead I started fighting the other two punching one kicking the other I felt like I was dancing with everything that I was doing twisting, leaping, jumping. The other two I killed instantly but the last one seemed to actually have a brain and skill.

He managed to kick my head which snapped back like my neck was gone and he smiled thinking he won but I cracked it back into place. "Oh it's on like Donkey Kong, Bitch!" I snarled and kicked him so hard and fast in the head that he didn't even have time to react. The last sickening crack echoed through the night making me grimace in disgust.

I heard a cough from the other side of the alley. Great I scared her, good going Ellie. "Uhh... Are you okay?" I asked in a low, worried voice. The she started clapping and smiling walking out of the shadow. She ripped her clothing and wig off slowly "Whoa lady if you wanna get raped again go into another alley" I said trying to stop her from going any further but her only reaction to what I said was a laugh. I was surprised to see she had clothes under her clothes. What the hell? Who was she Superman? If she starts going on about justice I'll just knock her unconscience then run the hell out of here.

"We actually want you in our organization" She said


End file.
